pvzcctmafandomcom-20200215-history
Essences
Essences are things that can be extracted from plants and infused into others to do fun things. Some essences can be adjusted. /Modified Plants/ Essences Producing (Solar,#): Produces sun. Initial sun cost is usually related to sun production, but sun production can be specified. Without Delay (#S), it takes a plant 24 seconds to produce. Forward-shooting: Shoots projectiles forward. These can be blocked by normal shields unless otherwise specified. Damaging (#,#): Specifies how much damage it deals. Plants that can do different damage amounts have multiple numbers. Damage amounts are ordered from most common to least common, or the damage dealt by splash. "ik" and multiples signify the damage an instant kill does. Hardy (#): Specifies how much health the plant has. Minimum value of 20. Delayed (#): Specifies how long it takes the plant to activate/grow. Measured in seconds. Can specify reload times, if the number is followed by an R. Reload simply means time between functions. If the number's followed by an S, it's delay for the sun. Ground: Means that the plant is in the ground. Local: Means that its range is very limited, being very slightly over just its own square. Single-use: The plant disappears once it does what it does. Can be tagged with another essence to specify when it is only used once. Lobbed-shot: Throws projectiles. These ignore most shielding, although some zombies have protection against them, like the Parasol Zombie. By default, lobs half as fast as a Forward-shooting plant. Piercing (#): Specifies if the plant's projectiles can pierce zombies. The number specifies how many zombies the projectile can hit after the first zombie. "inf" means that it can pierce an infinite amount of zombies. Returning: Specifies that the projectiles return to the plant once they've reached their maximum hit count. Piercing projectiles hit the same zombies again. Freezing: Gives zombies the Frozen status effect. Without Slowing, these zombies will be at normal speed once thawed. Unique (text): Means that the plant is very unique. Cannot be applied or modified. Melee: Attacks at close range. Typically, plants with this either attack quickly or do high amounts of damage. Double: With projectiles, uses twice as many. With sun production, makes twice as many suns. Paralyzing: Means that its attacks stun zombies temporarily. May have specifications for certain kinds. First argument is typically in seconds, if it exists. Area of Effect: Signifies that the plant attacks in an area. These attacks do not use conventional projectiles. Orientation is specified by combinations of either "inclusive" or "exclusive" and positions (such as back, forward, top, bottom). Implies Piercing (inf). Without positions, Area of Effect applies to the projectile. Flame: Signifies that its attacks are fire or fire-based. These attacks thaw frozen zombies and plants and cease slowdown effects. Anti-roller: Signifies that the plant's attack acts as an instant kill to rollers/vehicles. Without Resilience (#), the plant is defeated as well. Fast: Signifies that the plant attacks about 1.9 times a second. Knockback (#,#%): Signifies that the plant knocks zombies back with its ability(ies), and how far in tiles. The second argument can be used if its knockback only has a certain chance to happen. An "S" at the end of the first argument means that it knocks into nearby water; all knockback, if on the same lane as water, may knock into water. Resilience (#): Means that the plant can take multiple smashes from a Gargantuar, or, if Anti-roller, multiple rollers/vehicles. Does not effect actual health. Multi-lane: Defined by positional directions. These are up, 2up, 3up, 4up, own, down, 2down, 3down, and 4down. Final argument can be used to define type, which is either all, which means it shoots in all possible directions each time, or single, which simply means it can target zombies in any possible lane. Technically "double" and "triple" can be used as well. Forwards-backwards: Signifies that the plant shoots both forwards and backwards. Another essence can be placed in its argument, which defines how the backwards-shooting functions. Alternatively, another plant can be placed in it. Defaults to Double. Chain: Attacks arc to nearby zombies, typically dealing half damage. Implies Piercing (inf) if the highest damage for the chain attack is less than 1, or Piercing (1000) if the highest damage is greater than 1. Anti-vaulting: Prevents vaulting and low-flying zombies from passing, causing them to target it instead. Mostly ineffective without Hardy (#). Stackable (#): Signifies that the plant can be planted on itself multiple times. Slowing: Slows zombies to half speed. First argument, if it exists, is measured in seconds. Anti-flying: Has some advantage against flying zombies. "K" implies that it instantly kills them. Anti-machine: Has some advantage against machines. "#D" implies that it stops them for that many seconds. Regenerating: Specifies that the plant regenerates. "#I" implies that it regenerates its entire health after that many seconds of not taking damage. Costly (#): Costs sun when it attacks. With T, it only attacks when tapped. Creator (text): Creates the specified thing. Typically, these things are things like Power Tiles. If a plant with this has Single-use, the thing is created on use. If a plant with this shoots projectiles, it generates the thing from the projectiles. Otherwise, the existence of the thing is tied to the plant itself, and vanishes with the plant. Growing (#): Specifies that the plant grows after # seconds of having been planted. When a plant grows, its precise functions may change in magnitude. Temporary (#): Specifies that the plant only remains on the lawn for # seconds. Often, plant food resets this timer. An E at the end specifies that this applies to something it makes. Limited Range (#): Specifies that the plant can only attack forward # tiles. Spreading (text,text,#): When the plant is eaten, it infects zombies with... something. The first text string defines what sort (Single means one zombie, Multi# means these many zombies, Any means all zombies that bite it). The second defines what type (currently just Solar), and the third defines how much is produced. Zombies produce such things when damaged; multiples of 1 each generate that many of the specified amount. Numbers between two multiples of 1 generate the lower amount if greater than 1, or 1 if less than 1. Range of Targeting: Acts very much the same as Area of Effect, only it's the range at which a plant can target. Gathering (text): The plant gathers this type of thing. Valid argument include Metal (metal objects that zombies wear/use), Money (money), and Sun (sun). Aquatic: Specifies that the plant can be planted on water. Ones with the "Ex" tag can only be planted on water or damp ground. Platform: Specifices that the plant acts like a platform for other plants, usually on terrains they can't be on. Riccochet: The projectiles of the plant bounce off of zombies after hitting. Rush: The plant rushes under the specified conditions. So far, only "contact" (zombie touches it) is valid. Thawing: Thaws plants (and also encased zombies). Strings include "instant", where a plant is thawed instantly, "local", where it only thaws on its own square, "slow", where a plant is thawed in steps, any area, where it thaws in that area, etc. Plants Sunflower: Producing (Solar,50) Peashooter: Forward-shooting, Damaging (1) Wall-nut: Hardy (80) Potato Mine: Delayed (15), Damaging (ik), Ground, Local, Single-use Cabbage-pult: Lobbed-shot, Damaging (2) Bloomerang: Forward-shooting, Piercing (2), Damaging (1), Returning Iceberg Lettuce: Freezing, Single-use Grave Buster: Unique (grave destruction) Bonk Choy: Melee, Damaging (0.75), Forwards-backwards (n/a) Repeater: Forward-shooting, Damaging (1), Double Twin Sunflower: Producing (Solar,50), Double Kernel-pult: Lobbed-shot, Damaging (1,2), Paralyzing Snapdragon: Area of Effect (3x3,inclusiveback), Flame, Damaging (1.5) Spikeweed: Area of Effect (1x1,inclusive), Anti-roller, Damaging (0.5), Fast Coconut Cannon: Area of Effect (3x2), Damaging (45,15), Delayed (16R) Cherry Bomb: Area of Effect (3x3,inclusivemiddle), Damaging (ik), Single-use, Flame Spring Bean: Knockback (1S), Delayed(11.3R) Spikerock: Area of Effect (1x1,inclusive), Anti-roller, Damaging (1), Fast, Resilience (3) Threepeater: Multi-lane (up,down,own,all), Forward-shooting, Damaging (1) Split Pea: Forwards-backwards (Double), Forward-shooting, Damaging (1) Chili Bean: Area of Effect (1x6,inclusiveback), Damaging (ik), Paralyzing (7.5), Single-use Lightning Reed: Chain, Damaging (0.5), Multi-lane (up,down,own,single) Tall-nut: Hardy (160), Anti-vaulting Pea Pod: Stackable (5), Damaging (1), Forward-shooting Melon-pult: Lobbed-shot, Damaging (4,2), Area of Effect (3x3) Winter Melon: Lobbed-shot, Damaging (4,2), Area of Effect (3x3), Slowing Laser Bean: Forward-shooting, Damaging (1), Delayed (3R), Area of Effect (1x9,inclusiveback) Blover: Single-use, Anti-flying (K) Citron: Forward-shooting, Damaging (40), Delayed (10R) E.M.Peach: Single-use, Anti-machine (10D) Infi-nut: Hardy (40), Regenerating (15I) Magnifying Grass: Forward-shooting, Damaging (27.5), Costly (50T) Tile Turnip: Creator (Purple Power Tiles), Single-use Sun-shroom: Producing (Solar,25,50,75), Growing (18,70) Puff-shroom: Temporary (60), Forward-shooting, Damaging (1), Limited Range (3) Fume-shroom: Forward-shooting, Piercing (inf), Limited Range (4) Sun Bean: Single-use, Infectious (Single,Solar,5) Magnet-shroom: Range of Targeting (5x7,inclusivecenter), Gathering (Metal) Lily Pad: Aquatic (Ex), Platform Tangle Kelp: Aquatic (Ex), Damaging (ik), Single-use Bowling Bulb: Ground, Delayed (2.5,6,10), Damaging (2,6,9), Riccochet Guacodile: Aquatic, Damaging (1,ik), Single-use (Rush), Rush (contact) Banana Launcher: Damaging (60), Area of Effect (1x2), Delayed (20R) Hot Potato: Single-use, Thawing (instant,local) Pepper-pult: Lobbed-shot, Damaging (2.5,5), Area of Effect (3x3), Thawing (slow,3x3)